The History Behind the Ring
by xXSundae SurpriseXx
Summary: Just a little one-shot I wrote. Basically, Edward explains what he remembers about his parents. Enjoy Rated K


_Hehe, it's me again! I wrote this little one-shot for my sister and one of my best friends. I hope you all like it!_

_Bella's POV_

I let out a content sigh as I plopped down on our bed, the burning sensation in my throat dulled from today's hunt. Edward copied my movements and pulled me to his chest. I smiled and reached up to place a kiss on his neck. I quickly got up, earning a small growl from Edward. I giggled and walked over to my dresser. I quickly opened my jewelry box, a wedding gift from Angela, and obtained my wedding ring from the beautiful, square box. I slipped it on my finger and smiled.

"Bella, love, why do you always take your ring off when we hunt?" Edward asked, striding over to me and wrapping his arm around my waist. I shrugged.

"Just a habit, I guess. I don't want anything bad to happen to this ring. Just a precaution, you know?" I said. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a small kiss on his lips. I stared at my strikingly, beautiful ring over his shoulder. When Edward first gave this ring to me, I had disliked the fact that it would be set on my finger. (Probably, due to the fact that I was raised to believe certain things about marriage from my mom.) But, the weeks past and I grew attached to the ring. Suddenly, the night when Edward properly proposed to me, flashed into my head. Surprisingly, this specific memory was not faded or blurry. It was as clear as the night he did it.

"Edward, will you tell me something?" I asked, pulling him to the bed. I slid onto the bed and rested my head on the assortment of pillows, my hand never leaving his.

"Of course, love." He said. He intertwined our fingers and leaned in to kiss my nose. I smiled and sat up.

"If you remember, can you tell me a couple of things about your parents and your life before the transformation?" I asked, truly curious. We had never truly discussed it before. He put his finger to his chin thoughtfully before he answered.

"I can't remember much, but there are a few things that still remain with me today. I can only remember a few things about my parents. There's one memory I remember specifically. I was probably around fourteen when my father told me how he and my mom met. My mother, Elizabeth Masen, was born April 17, 1881. At the time, she was known as Elizabeth Dale. I believe they were neighbors when they first met. My father, Edward Masen, was born July 19, 1876. She was eighteen when they first met and he was twenty-three. It was basically the classic boy-and-girl-neighbors-fall-in-love story. My father proposed to her when she was nineteen and she had me when she was twenty. Though I don't remember much, I do know that, while we were all still alive, we were a very united family. We did a lot of things together, and my father and mother were deeply in love. We never really fought, but we did get into a heated argument when I brought up the idea of participating in the war." He paused to chuckle at the memory. "My mother was furious at me and my father, due to the fact that I wanted to join, even though I was only sixteen and that my father thought it was a good idea. Then, a few weeks after that, my father died of the Spanish influenza. Then, my mother and I caught it and were hospitalized. I don't remember much about that part, but I do somewhat recall having a talk with her an hour or so before Carlisle changed me. It was then that she handed me her wedding ring and said to give it to someone special. At the time, I was confused, due to the fact I had believed I was going to die. I never knew of how important that talk was until I fell in love with you." By the end of his tale, he was smiling. I felt like I couldn't move. My mind replayed everything that he had just told me. I could imagine a fourteen year old Edward, with his parents. I looked down at my ring for a second and I could picture Edward's mother. She was probably a beautiful woman, with bronze hair and emerald eyes. I wondered if she looked like Edward. I was snapped back to realty when Edward shook my shoulder, his eyes worried.

"Wow." I whispered. He smiled.

"Thank you, for telling me. I wish I could tell your mother thank you, for giving birth to an angel like you." I said, a small smile spreading across my face. His answering smile was just as dazzling. I pressed my lips against his roughly. He wrapped his arms around me as he lowered us onto the bed. We abruptly stopped our heated kiss as we heard Nessie's footsteps echoing in the hallway. We sat up and tried to make ourselves presentable. Nessie knocked quietly before she entered, peeking her head inside. She smiled when she saw us and ran, full speed, towards us. Edward swept her up into his arms and kissed her cheek continually, earning a round of her delightful giggles. She then shifted over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Mommy, Daddy, I missed you!" she said, her voice syrupy and sweet.

"We missed you, too!" I replied, kissing her forehead. She beamed up at us and ran out of the room calling over her shoulder "I'm going to go play outside with Jacob!"

I snickered at my overly-hyper daughter. Edward pulled me into a hug and down onto the bed. I kissed him sweetly.

"Renesmee looks just like you." I murmured with a small smile still plastered on my face.

"Yet, she _acts_ just like you." He said with a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, happy with my family and my life, thinking nothing could ever make me happier.

_Well, what do you think? Drop a review, please!_

_Lub,_

_Angel_


End file.
